


comme des amants

by wonderingcas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Heartbreak, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Moving On, Nostalgia, Past Relationship(s), Random & Short, Soulmates, based on a french canadian song probably no one knows, but only fleeting, i just like this kinda sad but not really angsty vibe, life is a bitch, minho's starry eyes, pre-2000s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingcas/pseuds/wonderingcas
Summary: Minho and Jisung used to have something. Then they didn't. It takes a shy smile, years later, to give them closure.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	comme des amants

**Author's Note:**

> hi! still not a native english speaker, so forgive me if there's any mistakes.
> 
> this is based on a song i always thought was very nostalgic. it just has that vibe, you know? things change and everything passes, eventually.

It was sometime in the late 1980s. Minho was 22 years old when he first met Jisung.

It was kind of miraculous how well they hit it off right away despite how different they were. And so, after a few stolen glances across the room during parties they attended with their respective friend groups, they ended up in a hotel room together. It was the beginning of a relationship Minho would still cherish years down the road.

The night at the hotel turned into two, then three nights; eventually it became a habit for both of them. Sometimes it was where they went after parties, sometimes it was what they did to release stress on a Wednesday night. A few weeks into the whole thing, Minho thought Jisung might just be the person he liked spending time with most. Sure, he’d known his best friend Chan for years, and he knew he could trust the guy with his life. Seungmin and Minho had a closer bond than most siblings did, and no one was more important to him than his younger brother was. But something about Jisung just made him feel so carefree, so light, so understood. He enjoyed how the both of them could always laugh at the hotel room’s old fashioned pastel yellow walls and its mint green carpet. He enjoyed standing by the open window, blowing cigarette smoke into the cool October air while he listened to Jisung telling him a story about how he had fallen off a tree when he was eight. He enjoyed the sex they had after sharing a bottle of wine that cost them nine dollars at the store down by the corner.

After a few months of this routine they’d built came the day Jisung broke the news to him. Minho couldn’t see his face because his head was resting on Minho’s chest. “I’m moving away”, Jisung said, as Minho’s fingers stilled in his hair. He said he wanted Minho to think about what that meant for him, how he wanted to handle this.

So Minho thought about it. During his smoke break at work he came to the conclusion that people moved away all the time. That he had enough on his plate without a long-distance relationship. And that the world would keep turning without Jisung, eventually.

Admittedly, he was a little bit surprised when Jisung nodded along as he told him that. They’d agreed to meet up in a little bistro tucked into the streets of the old town area. Jisung left after half an hour of slightly awkward explanations and a few tears spilled over the beer they’d ordered. It was a mutual decision, Minho knew, as he stalked through the January snow, away from the bistro toward the river. It was a mutual decision, yet his heart felt heavier with every step forward. If life was trying to teach Minho a lesson, it had a strange way of doing it.

He’d ended up moving, too, years later. Every once in a while, he’d be back in town to visit Seungmin, and he’d always send out a thought to Jisung, hoping he was doing well out there. The familiar landscapes would bring back memories of the two of them sitting on café terraces in the late summer sun, all smiles and starry eyes, both knowing what they had was but fleeting, ephemeral. Minho did not believe in many things, but he thought that Jisung might just have been the closest thing to a soulmate he'd ever gotten.

It was the morning after Seungmin’s wedding, May 2001, when Minho was walking down the main cobblestone street on his way to the closest bakery. There he was, a few stores ahead of him.  
His hair was shorter than it had been back then, and as he got closer Minho noticed wrinkles by the corners of his eyes, courtesy of many years of heart-shaped smiles. Minho took it as a good sign. Jisung didn’t appear to notice him, but as Minho turned his head to follow him once he’d gotten past, he caught Jisung doing the same. The moment seemed to stretch on as they smiled at each other.  
He still has the same starry eyes, Jisung thought as his gaze wandered to the ground.  
He looks happy, Minho thought, as he kept walking.   
It was like a proper goodbye, a dozen years later.  
Like a weight dissipating, finally. Now they could let go.


End file.
